Candy and Bloody Clovers (Wilford X Anti lemon warning!)
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: two strange men... two completely different men. no one would never think of these two being together, not even as friends. until one night, under the moonlight, the green-headed murderer spotted a gentleman with a pink mustache
1. Chapter 1

It was another not so quiet night, screams can be heard left, right, all around. A murderous killer, dashing through the streets, only his shadows can be seen by, the soon to be victims themselves, witnesses. Killing them in the same style... a slit throat... as the victim slowly dies as they attempted to scream but nothing comes out, the murderer would normally watch them The murderer roaming the streets, keeping out of sight from any officers who rush toward each scream.

"The green haired murderer sighed in boredom, nothing thrilled him like in the old days, when he was new to the world. Even though not knowing much in this world, he knew his only purpose was to make the world suffer... And to mess with the weaker version of himself, Sean William McLoughlin, but better known as Jacksepticeye. One of the popular game YouTubers but just behind Markiplier and Pewdiepie. Anti wasn't sure how he was created, he mostly thought he was created similar to Dark, which was by the fan's imagination... Well, at least they didn't make them like some OTHER fan art. Anti shivered in disgust of a thought of that. Anti escape that not so quiet town and walking toward the peaceful neighborhood of Jack's new place which he glad they moved, that means more people to kill heh. As he smirked, his cat-like teeth glimmer in the moonlight, white as the moon itself, the moonlight really shows the razor-sharp teeth.

Almost all night, anti senses as if someone has been following him all night. He has checked everywhere but no signs of anyone, he still feels followed so he decided to run. He doesn't want anyone following him back so he runs, hopping over multiple fences, trash can, roofs and go in circles.

After what seems like 10 minutes of all doing that and repeat. He thinks he's good now. He stood by a fence, panting and sweating from all that. Once he regains energy, he smirked to himself thinking that there's no way anyone could follow him now. Just when he made a turn to walk back to his place. There was a guy in the distances, under one of the street lights as it beams down on the tall figure. Anti couldn't tell what the figure looks like except it was tall and had a top hat. Anti thought the top head was odd since people these days don't wear one. As Anti stared at the figure, he thought well one more kill wouldn't hurt.

His hand twitches and bones snap as it became sharp and unhuman-like. Anti wicked smirk appeared on his face as he sprinted toward the figure. The closer he gets, the closer he could make out the figure but he didn't care who was standing there. He launch in the air, ready to tackle his prey, targeting at his throat and take his life away. The figure stepped to the side with ease, anti eyes widen as he lands on the ground, causing him to slide across the sidewalk as he digs his nails into the concrete payment, leaving claw marks on it. Anti growls as he was on all fours, like a lion. Anti was kinda surprised by the reflex of this stranger. Anti shake his head and snarled, probably just a lucky move? That stranger had plenty of time to move. Anti tried to pounce on his prey but the figure step to the side, similar to what happened but this time, before anti could land on the ground, the man grabbed his wrist. Anti eyes widen, what? Did someone decide to fight back? He thought. The man bent Anti's wrist the wrong way, hearing a bone snapped which made Anti yowled. Anti growled and turned around to claw the man's face but the man grabbed his other wrist.

The man pushed Anti to the fence, pinning his wrist above his head with one hand. Anti grunts as he looked up, now he can see the man. The man looked exactly like Dark and Mark except for the pink mustache and weird clothes. Is this some sort of prank by Dark? The man grasped a hold of Anti's chin, turning his head to get a good glimpse at him. Anti growled and snapped at his hand, close to biting his fingers off. Anti struggled but he was quite strong, anti hasn't that great when it comes to strength. His wrist was broken too so it hurts everything he tried to move the wrist. The man tried to open Anti's mouth, revealing his pointed teeth and serpent-like tongue "hmmm... looks very sharp" the man said with a weird accent.

Anti snapped at him again, missing once again "wanna see how sharp they are?! I fuckin dare you to put your fingers anywhere near my face!" anti roared.

The man blinked, staring at Anti before giving a similar wicked grin that Dark has "heh feisty, aren't you?" the man chuckled, watching the green-haired cat-like demon growling. "Shouldn't bite people like that, you know~"

The man keeps watching in amusement. "Grr... what the hell do you want!?" anti shouted, his eyes staring into the chocolate colored ones.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I guess to mess with you" he chuckled " I have heard so much about you from Dark. not really strong but quite fast I would say" he checked his pocket and holds up one of those old-timey pocket watches. "Oh... look at the time, well I gotta go. See you next time, kitty cat~" with that, he lets go of Anti's wrist, making anti dropped to the ground as the man step back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a regular morning, the birds are chirping in the quiet sombre neighborhood, most of the neighbors had either already gone for work or sleeping in.

The sun beaming through the window into the bedroom, the sun shined upon a bed with a quilt with a green eyeball with a blue iris on it the shined on the messy, green haired man. Sean opened his baby blue eyes and sits up, yawning as he stretches his arms out. Sean smiled, savoring the warmth by the Sun. Sean pulls the comfy quilt off of his body, shifting his body to the edge of the bed. He slips his feet into the Pac Mac theme slippers and stands up, walking out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

He walked down the hallway, thinking that there's no way anything could be ruined this peaceful and quiet morning till...

A loud snore ruined the green-headed lad's morning. Sean turned his head toward the goth version of himself, sleeping his ass off on the couch... AGAIN.

Sean groans "Anti! Wake up you stupid green goblin!" Sean shouted at Anti. nothing... nothing happened. Not even a single reaction from Anti. that only means Anti had been out late again.

Sean curse under his own breath, as much as he hated that demon, he can't kick him out because one. Anti is a demon which means he could kick Sean's ass and two. Well, Anti looks almost exactly like him which Sean might end up in jail if anyone spotted Anti. Sean noticed Anti's hand in a cast "the hell anti!? What happens to your hand!?" Anti shouted again, he can tell that Anti is awake by the way his ear twitches, but Anti ignores him and pretends to sleep... Sean knows only one way to wake the goth idiot.

Sean makes his way to the kitchen, he walks to the counters and over to the coffee machine. After a while, he turns the coffee machine on. Ten minutes later, the air in the kitchen smelled of irresistible coffee flows into the living room and over to the sleeping demon. The smell awakens the demon, the demons shot up quickly as he stares into the kitchen, watching the human weakling pour some coffee into two mugs.

The demon leaped from the couch and running into the kitchen like a dog or cat as their owner opens a bag of pet food. Sean was pouring lots of sugar into the coffee mugs, getting rid of the bitterness of the coffee as he knows him and the demons like sweet things. The demon tried to stop, sliding across the floor over to the counter.

He stopped just at the right spot to try and grab a coffee mug till Sean moved the coffee mug away "no no. tell me what happened to your hand first..." Sean demanded

"what? " Anti blinked in a bit of confusion till he remembered last night and looked at his casted hand. "Oh, this... Yeah um.. I'll explain in a minute... coffee first..."

Sean sighed as he slides the coffee mug across the counter to the demon, Anti grabbed the mug and held it to his mouth, drinking about half of the coffee before putting it down. "That hits the spot," he said.

"Tell. Me. What. Happen." Sean demanded.

"Oh that... Well, it was like some sort of stupid prank Dark did I think... Dark dressed like this Willy Wonka Wanna-be and broke my wrist while I tried to attack him... then he pinned me to the fence and was checking my teeth and face like I was some sort of dog at a dog show and he was one of those judges." anti explained as he picked his mug and drink some of his coffee.

"What the fuck? What kind of prank is that?" Sean had that what the fuck look on his face.

Anti shrugged "who knows. Dark and I can be a bit... Umm... " Anti was tried to think of a word.

"Insane?" Sean said, placing his hand on his hip.

"Exactly!" Anti Shouted. Anti finished the rest of his mug and placed it in the sink. "Well, I gotta go kick Dark's Ass. bye!" and with that, Anti vanish into a Dark Green Smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was late over there in L.A. where Mark and Dark lived. It was about 11 p.m while 6 a.m. over at the United Kingdom. Mark was finishing up editing his video he recorded a couple of hours ago as Dark was getting his suit ready for his nightly murder spree. Only Mark and a couple of his friends know about Dark and Jack is one of those people. None of Mark's roommates notice Dark because Dark hides in the mirrors of Mark's house, that's kinda why Mark has some many mirrors in his house. Dark has some seen some things he which he could of unseen... he is really disappointed at the weaker version of Mark's roommates were at a different state for who knows the reason so Dark doesn't have to be in the mirrors.

Mark decided to call it a night as he gets up and walks out of his recording studio and over to the living room, but when he entered the living room, his eyes caught something green.

He jumped when he spotted Anti on the couch in a ready to pounce position as he had a piss off look "call Dark into the living room" Anti mouths to Mark.

Mark blinked in confusion "um... Dark! Could you come to the living room please!" Mark shouted.

Mark could hear Dark groaning from the other room as he heads to the living room, Dark was in a middle of dressing up as his suit was a bit messy, he doesn't have his tie tied around his neck, and his Black hair was a mess. "What is it now, Ma-" Dark was cut off but a tackled.

The two males rolls on the floor, they stop as Anti was on top of Dark, looking a bit pissed. "What the hell Dark!?" Anti roar at the larger male, glaring down at him.

Dark stared at Anti, a bit confused at what is going on "what are you talking about? Also get off of me!" Dark shouted that last part.

"Oh stop lying you stupid bastard! You broke my wrist last night in the U.K. and followed me all night while I killed some people while dressed as some sort of Willy Wonka !" anti roared in anger.

Dark raised a brow. "Let me guess... This person looked like me or Mark and he had some sort of pink clothing as well as a pink mustache..." Dark described the man.

"Yeah! That was you! Wasn't it!? Dressed like that for som-" Mark cuts off Anti "that's Wilford..."

"Wait what?" Anti raised his brow as he looked at Mark.

Dark kicked Anti off of him, making Anti go flying and landing on the coffee table, breaking it underneath him. Anti groan. "Hey! I just bought that" Mark yelling, not giving one shit about Anti.

"Calm down Mark, you bought that coffee table for like ten dollars at a YARD SALE!" Dark shouted the last part.

Anti slowly gets up, he stretches and pops his back. "Now what were you saying? Before this asshole kicked me off!" Anti roared at Dark, giving a glare.

"I said Wilford.. As in Wilford Warfstache" Mark said.

"Wilford is one of many of Markiplier's alter egos. He's the most powerful one out of most of us which is why he kicked your ass so easily." He smirked at that last part making Anti growling at him. "Anyways I have no idea why he would come after you... You don't have anything I can think of that you would have that he wants" Dark thinks for a bit.

"Hmmm... I don't really have anything except maybe a few guns and knives..." Anti said.

"Hmm... I don't think Wilford would come after you for that. Maybe just try to stay away from him and try not to attack him... Unless you want another broken wrist..." Dark pointed at his already broken wrist as Anti looks at it.

"Fiiiiiinnnne Moooom" Anti said jokingly, he chuckles a bit. "So any more information about this weirdo?" Anti asked.

"Well... He's a reporter on the news and all that... so he might have some.. or more info about you. So if he asked you to do something then I suggest do it unless you want some info about you out to the public or worse." Dark said.

"I see... well, thanks for the info buddy oh pal. I'll keep an eye out for the pink mustache freak-o" anti said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Wanna go on a killing spree with me?" Dark asked.

"No thanks, I am kinda tired from last night's killing spree... and my wrist is still broken" anti said.

"Alright, well see you next time you green Idiot" Dark said.

"Bye Mr. Fancy Killer. See you next time" and with that, Anti disappear in a green smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a week of not killing and laying around in the house, Anti's wrist heals which means Anti can go back to doing what he loves which was killing innocent people!.. Man Anti really needs a different hobby.

It was a cold night, anti regretting coming out now due to hating the cold even though his skin is cold as ice but he was tired being stuck inside. Anti had a black hoodie and a green scarf wrap around his neck, covering his nose and mouth. Anti was strolling around in the town just like he would normally do but this time, he had a pistol in his pocket, it was hidden under his black hoodie. He had it just in case that pink mustache fucker shows up.

He travels to his favorite liquor store first which he does a few times before killing some folks. He walked in, savoring the warmth of the store then see his favorite human, Bob, the only human Anti consider as a friend even though he only met him a couple of months ago, he has more in common then he does with Sean.

"Well hey there lad, good to see you again." Bob said, leaning against the counter as he looks at Anti. "hey bob, my man, what's you been up to? How's the kids?" Anti said, stepping toward to the beverages area.

"Heh what kids? Oh those kids, the ones that my slut of an ex-wife is keeping at her place" Bob chuckled, still watching the green-headed "human".

Anti chuckled, opening the fridge and taking out two bottles of beer. "Oh bob, heh you and your wife" Anti chuckled, closing the fridge and walking over to the counter.

"EX-wife" Bob pointed that out. Both males chuckling.

Anti places two beers on the counter as Bob sets a pack of Anti's favorite cigarettes on the counter next to the beer bottle "huh? You read my mind, Bob" Anti chuckled.

"Heh I know what my daily... well nightly customer wants" Bob said, scanning the items. Knowing Anti that he knows he's 27... well knowing Sean's age "that will be 08.67 please."

Anti hands him a ten dollar bill and Bob takes it, Bob puts it in the cash register and hands Anti his change. "So you been gone for a week, what's up with that?" Bob asked.

"Oh umm..." Anti tried to think of an excuse. "I broke my wrist last week and my twin brother been taking care of me and he wouldn't let me out" Anti lied about the last part.

"Oh I didn't know you had a twin brother," Bob said, raising a brow

"Oh I do but I don't talk much about him but he's a pain in my ass" Anti said.

"What? I talk about my wife all the time and she's a pain in my ass!" Bob shouted, laughing a bit.

"Don't you mean, EX-wife?" Anti corrected him. They both laugh as Anti grabbed the bag.

"Well as much as I like to chitchat, I have a loooooooong night to do a much of stuff. well smell ya next time Bob!" Anti shouted, heading to the door.

"See ya Anti, come back next time or else. I'll be broke" Bob chuckled as Anti did the same thing. "Alright, bye" Anti waved as he walked outside into the cold air, missing the warmth of the store.

Anti was on top of a roof, sitting by the edge as his legs dangle, looing over the edge. He already finish one bottle of beer as he was smoking a cig. He takes a deep whiff of the cigarette then takes it out of his mouth, blowing out some smoke. He eases, if it wasn't so damn cold then he could be in peace and enjoy himself. He was trying to enjoy himself till he noticed a pair of eyes brown eyes gazing behind his back. Anti sighed as he finished the rest of the cigarette before tossing it down to the ground, stomping on it to put it out. "Alright you stupid cotton head ninny muffin, what do you want from me?" Anti questioned, turning around to see the man from last time, on the other side of the roof. **(there you go buddy! I got Anti to call him a cotton head ninny muffin! I hope you're happy!)**

"well hello Anti! So good to see you again. Looking dashing as always. Oh is that a new look? I like it" Wilford said, pointing a cane at Anti.

"Cut the crap Wilford, what the hell do you want?" Anti questioned him, glaring at him while crossing arms.

"Oh. no need for that attitude, little green demon. I was just looking for hmm..." Wilford thinks for a minute, walking around a bit as his cane taps the ground then he pauses, pointing his finger up "a new plaything". He grinned.

"Ha, me a plaything? Hah I'm not some sort of toy or pet for you to mess with. I got sharp claws and teeth" Anti said, showing him his hand as it was already large sharp claw.

"So do cats and I'm not afraid of them plus I have easily taken you down without a single scratch. I broke your wrist and pinned you to a fence. So I'm stronger than you, Anti~" Wilford pointed all that out.

"Oh yeah, well eat bullets!" Anti shouted, pulling his pistol out as he aimed at Wilford.

Anti tried to pull the trigger as quickly as possible but before he could, Wilford has appeared in front of him which startled Anti, making him fall back. Anti panic, not even thinking of teleporting back to the roof as he falls backward off of the building. He hit the hard, concrete ground, he groaned as his vision gets dark. The last thing he sees was Wilford gazing down at him before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anti slowly started waking up, his vision was very blurry and his head was pounding. He tried to look around, even with his vision being blurry, he can tell he was at a familiar place, everything was a dark green as he can see what appears to be torn walls in the room... Then he realizes he was in his room at Sean's new house. Yes, he has his own room but even with the new room, he's too lazy to go to bed in his OWN BED AND LAYS HIS ASS ON THE COUCH INSTEAD... Anyways Anti tries to get up from the bed till the pain hits him on the back, he remembers now what happen... he met that Wilford guy again then he fall off of a building... Anti tries to ignore the pain and walked over to the door.

He walked into the hallway to see Sean, sitting on a couch while drinking a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. Anti's footsteps were heard which Sean look up at Anti. "Oh morning Anti, how you feeling?" Sean said, taking a sip of some coffee while looking up at him.

"Gah the hell happen? How did I get here?" Anti asked Sean, stretching his body, bones popping can be heard, Anti not caring much for the pain.

The bones popping made Sean a little bit uncomfortable, Sean shivered. "Do you seriously have to do that?" Sean said.

"Yes but unlike you, I fall from a building," Anti said, finishing stretching.

"Well that was your fault," Sean said.

"How is it my fault? That Wilford guy startled me which made me jumped and fall from the building... I was just chilling up there too soo I didn't really do anything wrong..." Anti said, crossing arms.

"Did he had a pink mustache?" Sean asked.

"Yes he did" Anti answered.

"Oh well, he carried you back home. So did you find out anything about him or something?" Sean Asked him.

"Well... The only thing I remember was he said he was looking for a new plaything. Not sure why me" Anti said, scratching his head as he was thinking.

"A new plaything? Hmm... I have no idea either and I don't know much about Wilford. Mark or Dark might though." Sean said, putting down the mug on the coffee table.

"Hmm... I'll go ask them... later.. My back is killing me.. I might not go on a killing spree for a whole week..." Anti said.

"You know... I do always wonder... why do you go on a killing spree?" Sean asked.

"I.. don't really have an idea. Instincts I guess" Anti answered, shrugging.

"Well.. maybe you could control your instincts and NOT GO ON A KILLING SPREE" Sean yelled the last part, Anti now understand why Sean's fans always say he's loud because he fuckin is.

"Hmm... no thanks" Anti said before turning his heels and heading over to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Sean sighs as he picks his mug back up and taking a sip.


	6. Part 1 of Chapter 6

**Part 1 of Chapter 6**

Two nights after the incident when Anti falls off of the building because of that fuckin Wilford guy, Anti hasn't been on his nightly killing spree mostly because of his back pain. Anti asked Dark and Mark what Wilford means by "plaything" but they don't have an idea either. So where has Anti been doing during his evenings? Well going to his new favorite bar in the town of course. It was one of those cheap bars where people come to just relax or drown their demons.

Anti was sitting down on a stool by those bartender tables, drinking an old-fashioned, a very sweet alcoholic drink with whiskey in it. Anti sit there, smiling like the idiot he is, enjoying the quietness of the bar as the only sound that can be heard is the radio playing. What? Can't a demon enjoy some peace and quiet? Even a demon has to once in a while... geez...

Not that many people were in, only about three including himself were there. The other two people on the other hands seem like they got something on their plate, Anti being the only one there enjoying himself.

At least for a while. Anti was staring at his drink, not paying attention to even notice the person sitting next to him but till the man's voice strike him out of his trance "could I have a pink hibiscus cocktail please my fine sir?" said the weird voice, making Anti turn his head toward to see that pink mustache bastard.

"The hell are you doing here?" Anti growled, glaring into those brown orbs.

"Oh my, well hello Anti. didn't noticed you. How's your back?" Wilford asked him, ignoring Anti's question.

"Still hurting as hell" Anti replied with a harsh tone.

"Heh no need to be rude" Wilford said.

"Why? You're the one who did it" Anti said, still with that harsh tone.

"Well I didn't mean to startled you" Wilford said. The bartender hands Wilford a wine glass with the pink cocktail that had a little umbrella in it. Wilford takes a sip of his drink.

Anti huffs as he drinks rest of his glass before slamming back on the table "another" Anti ordered.

The bartender pours in the same whiskey. "What is that? Is that an Old-Fashioned? I guess you like things sweet" Wilford said, using the little umbrella to stir his drink.

Anti just mumbled, wasn't sure if it was some sort of insult or he was replying to his question. Anti tries to ignore the pink mustache fool but the damn fool tries to make conversation, if there weren't people here, Anti would've tried to kill the idiot... Or tried to at least.

"Can you shut the hell up" Anti demanded.

"Aww c'mon kitty bo-" Wilford was cut off. "I am not damn kitty cat or boy!" Anti shouted which did cause some heads to turn.

Wilford chuckled at his harsh response. Wilford stands up"Now now. Don't wanna cause a scene~" Wilford smirked, "nothing to worry about folks, he's just a bit cracky~!" Wilford shouted as he patted his head, messing up his hunter green-hair, to hope to turn attention away from them. Anti growled and bites Wilford's hand, his fangs pierce through the white silk glove and the skin, but strangely, Wilford didn't react to his bite even though Anti could taste the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Wilford looks at him blankly with no expression, not even his usual dumb smirk was on his face. Wilford stares into Anti's blue eyes. Anti's eyes widen a bit from surprise as he lets go of Wilford's hand, blood soaking into the white gloves. Wilford looked at his hand, he just chuckled a bit as a small smirk appears then he goes back to looking at Anti.

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine" he just laughs it off.

The hell? How did this guy not yell? He didn't even flinch! Wilford sits back down in his seat and picked his drink up, taking a long sip as Anti just stares at him in disbelief... He must be going insane... and not the good kind of insane.

"Something wrong Anti? It seems like you seen a ghost" Wilford chuckling a bit, taking another sip of his drink.

Anti shook his head in his disbelief "um... nothing" Anti said, before turning back to his drink and drinking the rest of his whiskey quickly. Anti quickly gets up which Wilford look over "hm? Where are you going?" Wilford asked him. Anti stop and look toward at him "um... b-bathroom" Anti answered before heading to the men's bathroom.

 **(the chapter has become a bit long so I have to make it into two parts. I hope you enjoying it so far also comment any kinky ideas any case you wanna see Anti and Wilford have a little fun XP tee hee)**


	7. Part 2 of Chapter 6

Anti entered it, locking the door quickly. Luckily it was those bathrooms with a bunch of stalls, just an empty room with towel, urinal, and other stuff you would find in a men's bathroom. Of course, this bathroom was dirty and gross and smelled like piss but Anti has seen much worse bathrooms….. Most of them with blood in them… heh…

Anti walked over to the sink quickly, turning the water on and splashing some water on his face. Anti started shaking as his breath become deep and shaky, Anti stare down at the sink as water drips from his face. What the hell happen? This never happened before? There's this weird feeling that he never felt before. What is it? Was it…. Fear? Anti never faced anyone that was stronger than him except Dark but Dark never really plans on killing Anti, But Wilford could kill him at any moment. Maybe he's overthinking it... He takes some slow deep breaths as he can feel his heart slowing down, he turns the water off.

He slowly looks up to see his reflexion and a familiar pink mustache man behind him, Anti's eyes widen as he turns around quickly to see Wilford standing there with his usual dumb smirk. Oh right… he can teleport in.

"The hell are you doing h-" Anti was cut off by the sudden shove by the tall man, making Anti lean against the bathroom sink, nearly sitting on it as Wilford was close.. Maybe a bit too close. Wilford's body was pressed again Anti's, giving him no space what so ever.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Anti shouted, hissing and using his strength to try to push the fool off of him but Wilford didn't budge, instead, he grabbed a hold of Anti's chin tightly, making Anti look at him in the face, Anti stare into those chocolate eyes.

"You know, I should've punished you for biting me…" his voice raspier, tilting Anti's head, looking at his features "maybe remove your organs… hmm… or do some surgery… so many ways I could punish you".

Anti can feel fear coming over himself, his heart starts to pound hard in his chest, feeling it starts to hurt as he starts to quiver, feeling like a prey trapped by a predator. He couldn't think straight due to his situation, so he lets Wilford do whatever he please.

Wilford took notice of Anti's shaking which made him grins, "feeling nervous are we~?" Wilford said, putting his hands on his hips "w-wait, dude what are you doi-" Anti was cut off by Wilford smashing his lips into his.

Anti was surprised by this, anti was stun by surprise but only for a few seconds till he started struggling, Wilford growl through the kiss as he grabs him by his throat, making his head stay in place as Wilford keeps kissing him aggressively. Wilford grins through the kiss which he bites down on Anti's bottom lip hard, making his lip bleed a bit. Anti gasp a bit which was Wilford's opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth, easily claiming dominance as he could taste a bit of Anti's blood as he explores around his mouth. Anti's reaction would be to pull back but his will to fight back slowly drifts away, seems like Wilford's lips are putting Anti in a spell.

Wilford pulls back, looking down at Anti as Anti was panting a bit while he drools a mixture of saliva and blood with his tongue sticking out like a dog. Anti's blood trickles down both of their lips. Wilford chuckle as he has a sinister grin on his face, Anti raises his brow till pain strikes him on his neck.

Anti hisses in pain as Wilford inject some sort of liquid and takes the syringe out. " gah! The hell!? I'll tear you limb from limb!" Anti shouted as he tried to attack Wilford but as he did, his vision becomes blurry as he feels his body getting weaker. Anti slowly collapse on the dirty bathroom floor as he tries to stay awake, Wilford crotch down as he stares down at Anti. "when I get started with you~ you'll be mewing and purring" Wilford chuckles as Anti drifted off to dreamland.

 **(well I had fun making this! XD remember to comment some kinky ideas ;) )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **(Warning! Lemon coming up in this chapter)**

Anti slowly regain conscious but his vision was blurry, all he could make out was pink... once he regains his vision, he realizes he's in an unfamiliar room. The walls were pink as the bed, drawers, and floors were white as snow, the room was clean, not even a speck of dust was to be anywhere in sight. Unlike Anti's room whose room is filled with empty beer bottles, trash, and some crumbles which is gross... He has a pet rat living in there but don't tell Sean.

Anti tries to remember what happened last night but his memory was a bit of a blur. At least his head wasn't pounding as if someone hit his head with a hammer, actually, that was like the best sleep he had ever. In his room, it's just an old twin mattress on the floor while this bed is soft as clouds. There were 3 doors, he guesses one is the closet, the other one is the bathroom, and the other one must lead to a hallway or something.

Anti gets off of the bed. As he did, he notices a mirror on the wall and he notices he's wearing cat ears headband and a collar with a bell with a leash attached to it, "the fuck" he said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"you like, kitty boy?" said the familiar voice.

Anti jumps as he turns toward to Wilford, see him leaning against the door frame as he was doing that dumbass grin as his eyes were eyeing on Anti's body. "The hell!? You kidnapped me! And then you put cat ears and a collar on me!" Anti roared, he had a piss off look.

"Aww sorry to startle you my kitty boy, just wanna see if you are awake. So we can get started~" Wilford said, closing the door behind him as he walks toward Anti.

"Getting started? What the hell do you mean?" Anti answered, taking a step back.

"Heh oh just our play date, kitty boy~" Wilford said before pinning him down on the bed, grabbing the leash, pulling him close, their faces were close as their lips were inches apart, they can feel each other's breath.

Anti started to feel scared, something he's not used, but he tries to not show it. "Grr... why the hell are you doing this?" Anti growled, glaring at Wilford.

"Oooh Anti Anti Anti. Dark has told me so much about you and I figure why not take a good look at you. So I followed you, taking notes of all the crimes you have committed, all the naughty deeds you did" Wilford chuckled at the last part. "Which did spark my interest in you for your..."

Wilford thinks for a moment before a grin crept up on his face as his eyes wander into Anti's "passion for killing~" Wilford said. "During my research about you, I notice you are very... cocky. Which made you a perfect plaything for me~ heh but of course, I wanna see if I could break that fake tough attitude you been hiding behind"

 **(yay here comes the fun part which I hate and love to do XD which is probably why it took so long)** Wilford said lustfully then smashes his lips into Anti's, making out with him hungrily. Anti tried to push him off but just like before, it seems Wilford's lips was hypnotic to Anti which slowly made Anti's will to resist him weaken. Wilford bites at Anti's bottom lip, asking for entrance but Anti refuse. Wilford groans in annoyance which Anti smirks a bit for his tiny victory, his victory didn't last long when Wilford's knee press against Anti's crotch which made him gasp. Taking this opportunity, Wilford shoves his tongue into Anti's mouth, but this time Anti fight for dominance but didn't take long for Wilford to claim dominance again. He explores his mouth like last time, the only thing different was there was no taste of his own blood. Wilford pulls back as he stares down at Anti with his hair in his face, his top hat fallen off during the make-out session. Anti was panting like a dog like last time, a string of saliva connected their lips.

"Heh seems like someone is enjoying this, kinda surprise even though you didn't put up much of a fight last night," Wilford said, staring down at Anti.

"Y-you could have easily kicked my ass if you did," Anti said, still panting a bit.

"Hmm... true but couldn't you teleport out of my grip?" Wilford said.

"I-I couldn't because I was feeling tired." Anti said, lying obviously.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that. Maybe you really enjoy being a little kitty boy. Kinky~" Wilford chuckle at the last part before leaning down on to Anti's neck.

Before Anti could protest, he made a small yelp in pleasure when Wilford bit into his neck. Wilford chuckles at the yelp as he licks the bite wound aka the hickey on Anti's neck. He pulls his shirt down a bit as he makes love bites around his collarbone and neck as Anti was moaning very quietly.

Anti has had sex before but with girls but damn this dude knows how to pleasure a guy and all he has done was made out and biting his neck, he knows the best places to bite.

Wilford pulls back and sits up, he unzips Anti's jacket then he removes it along with Anti's shirt. Leaving Anti's hairless, somewhat muscular, tattooed torso exposed to Wilford. Anti watches as his chest rises up and down quickly, Wilford touches his chest and stomach which made Anti flinches a bit by his touches "hmm... I expected you to be skin and bones but I see you got some meat on you" Wilford chuckled a bit as he leans down, leaving more lovemarks around his toned chest and stomach. Wilford wanna make sure to make the lovemarks visible so anyone sees them and knows that Anti is his bitch.

Anti starts squirming in impatience as he whines a bit, Wilford blinks as he looks up at Anti as he chuckled, he leans in "oh is my kitty boy getting impatience~?" he whispered in his ear before licking it.

Anti whimper a bit "please just fuck me already" Anti begged, hating to admit but his patients were draining as he can feel his boxers getting tight.

"Now now be patience my pet~ you'll get a treat soon" Wilford said lustfully as he grabs a hold of Anti's chin, making him look at him before kissing him on the lips before going back to biting, licking, and touching his chest.

Wilford leaves bite marks down his chest and stomach till he reaches his pants line. He sits up and starts unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Wilford smirked at the bulge, struggling for freedom under his boxers. Wilford puts his silk gloved finger on the bulge through the thin fabric, making Anti whine a bit, clawing at the sheets, tearing them a bit.

Wilford seems amused by Anti's respond to his touches, Wilford chuckled before pulling his boxers off of him, leaving anti completely naked. "Big boy I see" Wilford said, he took his glove off of his right hand and moved his hand over to Anti's face "suck, and DON'T bite" he ordered, emphasis on the don't.

Anti had a bit of a confused look on his face before sucking on Wilford's fingers. After getting them nice and wet, Wilford took his fingers out. Anti raised a brow as he looks up, wondering what's he up to till he sees Wilford positioning his fingers toward his entrance "w-wait do-" he groan when Wilford slide in a finger, his member twitches a bit.

Wilford chuckles as he pumps his finger in and out, he found it amusing that Anti's member twitches a bit every time his finger goes in. He soon adds another finger in, continues pumping them in at a slow pace. Eventually, Wilford took his fingers out, looking at Anti panting like a dog.

Anti was staring at the ceiling till he heard a sound of a zipper, Anti look up to see

Wilford pulling his pants down, including his heart-covered underwear to revealing his already hard, huge manhood. It might be a couple of inches bigger than Anti's, Anti was surprised by the size of it. Wilford position it toward the entrance, he rubs his tip against his tight hole "gah w-wait!" Anti shouted "yes my little kitty boy?" Wilford said, grabbing a hold of Anti's bearded chin, leaning in as his tip presses harder against his hole.

"gah n-nothing" he mumbled.

Wilford chuckles before he pushed his hard member as deep, Anti groan, gritting his teeth as he clutched on Wilford's shoulder tightly, digging his nails through his red and white striped shirt, Wilford groan when he did that "gah damn, you feel so nice around me" he mumbles, gripping his grasp on Anti's hips. He starts pumping in and out at a slow pace as Anti groaning, he keeps clutching tightly around Wilford's member, slowly adjusting it. Wilford grins as he starts picking up the pace, Anti starts to moan more in pleasure, drooling a bit. Wilford keeps thrusting till he hits Anti's g-spot, making him yelp loud, Wilford grinned as he started hitting that spot as hard and fast as he could, Anti moan loudly, gripping his shoulder tightly, digging his nails into his skin. Wilford let out another groan, he continues to thrust hard and fast in Anti's hole, his balls slapping against his ass **(writer: oh boy *slams head on desk* friend: heh geez *we both giggle like inmates kids*)**

Wilford then pulls out of Anti, which Anti raises a brow and was about to look up till Wilford flips Anti onto his stomach, making a small "oof" sound with his ass in the air. making into doggy style.

He quickly slams his member back into him as he earns a loud yelp from Anti. He fucks him roughly. Anti pants as he grasps the sheets tightly. Wilford pounds on to that spot which made Anti close to climax. Wilford grabs the leash and pulls it, pulling Anti to stand on his knees. Anti coughs a bit but not caring too much about it. Anti soon orgasm onto the sheets. He tightens around Wilford's members which brings Wilford to his climax, deep inside Anti.

Anti pants heavily like a dog in heat. His tongue hanging out as drool drips from his mouth. The bell on his collar rings each time Wilford pounds into him. Wilford pants, his grip on the leash loosens which Anti collapse on to the bed. The white cum stains the pink sheets. Anti shake violently, his grip loosens on the sheets. Wilford slowly pulls out, cum slowly dripping out of his ass. Wilford pants, looking over at the exhausted green-headed demon. He pulls the blanket over Anti. Wilford slowly gets off of the bed, putting his outfit back on before heading to the door. He looks toward the green haired demon "we should do this more often, you felt really nice" he said that before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Anti nuzzled into the soft blankets before drifting off to sleep.

 **(Mwhahah! Finally! Got this got damn chapter finish! Yes! Wow so if you guys got any kinky suggestions, comment down! Anyways I'll see you guys next time, buh bye!)**


End file.
